


Swoon

by myfreckledconstellations



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura plays guitar, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Coran is the manager, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk plays bass, Its really gay, Keith plays guitar, Keith sings, M/M, Pidge plays drums, Strong Language, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, klance, shallura - Freeform, some sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfreckledconstellations/pseuds/myfreckledconstellations
Summary: “Okay, so this is a super lame story. Well, actually no, it’s not. It’s actually pretty rad. But listen close cause I’m only gonna tell it once.” Lance coughed, re-adjusting the camera so it focused better.“This is the story of how I met the angry, hilarious, adorable, sexy, crazy talented guy who became the love of my life.” He swooned, throwing a dashing smile.“Lance oh my god stop I’m not that great.” a voice called from out of camera view.“Keith, Baby, Oh my god you’re a the multi-millionaire singer to a very popular band, and not to mention married to the only other most amazing person ever, me.” Lance scoffed“Can’t argue with that last part.” Keith laughed, coming on screen for just a moment to plant a kiss on his cheek before waving to the camera and heading back out, a basket of laundry in his arms. Lance visibly blushed, smiling contently as he watched the boy walk away before blinking a few times and facing camera again. He coughed into his fist.“Right, well. Anyways. I guess it all started thanks to Shiro and his thirsty ass.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some notes:
> 
> All songs used later in this fic are the property of the original performers.
> 
> 1\. Gooey by Glass Animals ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeo3an2M_Lo )  
> 2\. Swoon by Beach Weather ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WeAj_evAHI ) [keep this singers voice in mind when listening to Keith - this is what he sounds like singing]  
> 3\. The Less I Know the Better by Tame Impala ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAcaAeIwl1Q )  
> 4\. Affection by Cigarettes Before Sex ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5soixb2U6xM )  
> 5\. Chit Chat by Beach Weather ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGu_UevvEBA )  
> 6\. Do I Wanna Know by Artic Monkeys ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM )
> 
> There WILL be a playlist that I will make for each chapter. The one for this chapter will include an official set list (which also tie into the chapter anyways lol). 
> 
> Age Reference:
> 
> Lance - 20  
> Keith - 19  
> Shiro - 21  
> Allura - 21  
> Hunk - 20  
> Pidge - 19  
> Coran - 31

“Okay, so this is a super lame story. Well, actually no, it’s not. It’s actually pretty rad. But listen close cause I’m only gonna tell it once.” Lance coughed, re-adjusting the camera so it focused better.

 

“This is the story of how I met the angry, hilarious, adorable, sexy, crazy talented guy who became the love of my life.” He swooned, throwing a dashing smile.

 

“Lance oh my god stop I’m not that great.” a voice called from out of camera view.

 

“Keith, Baby, Oh my god you’re a the multi-millionaire singer to a very popular band, and not to mention married to the only other most amazing person ever, me.” Lance scoffed

 

“Can’t argue with that last part.” Keith laughed, coming on screen for just a moment to plant a kiss on his cheek before waving to the camera and heading back out, a basket of laundry in his arms. Lance visibly blushed, smiling contently as he watched the boy walk away before blinking a few times and facing camera again. He coughed into his fist.

 

“Right, well. Anyways. I guess it all started thanks to Shiro and his thirsty ass.”

 

* * *

 

Lance flipped through the channels on the TV, relaxing into the dorm room couch, practically becoming part of it. He grumbled for the lack of things to watch and ended up settling on some rip-off of Tom & Jerry and sinking further into the couch cushions when he heard the dorm door unlock and a very excited Shiro stroll into the living room only moment later.

 

“Lance!” he heard him call and looked up to see a flashing smile and puppy dog eyes staring right back at me

 

“Oh no,” Lance grumbled, throwing his head back.

 

“Lance, can you do me a favor?” Shiro asked sweetly, coming around to sit in the space Lance’s body didn’t take up.

 

 _“Oh no…”_ Lance groaned, forcing himself to sit up and pull in his legs to make more room for the larger boy, “Ugh, what is it?”

 

“Okay so there’s this girl I’m into, Allura, and she gave me this flyer for her band’s concert tonight and they’re on like 5th or something- but Lance I really wanna go but I don’t wanna go by myself so please come with me.” He explained a bit nervously.

 

“Shiro cmon can’t you take Pidge or Hunk or someone?” the boy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I would but- they’re in the band too. And they’re kind of trying to set me up with Allura and- just- c’mon Lance, it’ll be fun! They play that psychedelic music you’re into! Ya know like, Tame Impala, Cigarettes After Sex, all that junk!”

 

“Okay, it is not junk, for one.” Lance corrected, looking into Shiro’s pleading eyes. He was about to say no, but the words stopped at his teeth, who was he kidding. He couldn’t say no to Shiro. He sighed deeply, “Fine, yeah I’ll go. Not like I have anything better to do..” Lance agreed, standing up a bit too quickly and having to stabilize himself for a moment before going to get changed as Shiro yelled over the details.

“It’s at some place called The Castle? Pidge said it’s downtown next to the restaurant we went to for your birthday? What was that called?”

 

“The Blue Lion.”

 

“Right Right it’s by The Blue Lion.”

 

“When is this thing anyway?” he called from his room.

 

“Like at 7? Allura said they probably won’t actually play until about 8, so they’re gonna be hanging out in the bar at the venue beforehand.” he heard him call back as he changed into his favorite blue & gray baseball tee and blue jeans with his high-tops. Wasn’t it already like 6:30? Shiro could have at least messaged him about it beforehand. The venue was pretty far away.

Shiro got dress as Lance finished up his hair, coming out looking- well, he looked really hot.

The pair were out and in Shiro’s car by 6:45 and driving along the road. Lance looked through his phone as they blasted through the entire Tame Impala album. They finally arrived around 7:05. Not too late, they probably haven’t even started playing yet.

 

To Lance’s suspicions, he was right. Just as the two walked into the venue he was greeted almost instantly with a tight hug, lifting him off the ground. When he was finally let down, Lance looked up between catching breaths to see Hunk standing in front of them with a wide smile, Pidge walking up calmly behind him, typing rapidly on her phone. They looked good. Hunk was wearing a yellow and green tank and his shorts while Pidge was wearing a high waisted space themed skirt with a black crop top and a star clip in her hair. She looked up at her phone, pushing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

 

“Hey, guys!” She smiled, pulling the two in for hugs, “Glad to see you dragged Lance along, Shiro.”

 

“Yeah, for real!” Hunk agreed, sliding an arm across Pidge’s shoulders.

 

Lance scoffed, “I’m only here as Shiro’s wingman. Some girl named Alloofa? No, wait that’s not it… Alexandria? Amelia? Shakira?”

 

“Allura..” Shiro corrected, playfully hitting Lance’s arm before he looked back over to Pidge and Hunk, “By the way would you guys happen to know where she-”

 

“By the merch table next to the stage.” Pidge sighed, shaking her head as Shiro gave the group thumbs up before heading over to her. Lance watched as he met up with a gorgeous girl, pastel blue hair, tall, dark skin, the works. She was wearing this black dress and a black sheer kimono like thing with roman sandals and light pink face paint, her half up in space buns. She was pretty cute, suddenly Lance didn’t mind coming for Shiro so much anymore. Unfortunately, before he could admire Shiro’s awkward flirting any longer, someone stood upright in his line of vision. At first, he was a bit annoyed, Pidge slipping a drink into Lance’s hand as his eye linee followed the figure heading out of the crowd, only catching glimpses of them before they finally emerged and Oh My God.

 

_This boy was beautiful._

 

Maybe only a little shorter than himself; pale skin; thick, wavy, jet black hair and a bad attitude (Lance’s true weakness). He was wearing a tight fit black top that showed his collar bones and trailed close along his slim figure before ending at his hips. His skinny black ripped up jeans elongated his legs and black converse. Apparently, he had stared a bit too long because, after another second or so, the two made eye contact. The strange boys piercing bluish/violet eyes staring straight into his own ocean blue ones. God, it was great. Lance could feel a blush creep up onto his cheeks before smirking and raising his eyebrows as a way to say,

 

_Well hey there, hottie._

 

The boy only smirked, taking a sip of his drink and winking cutely. Lance thought he was gonna die. He was about to make his way over to the boy when-

 

“Lance?” he heard Pidge call, pulling his attention away from the actual human manifestation of lust, forcing him to socialize once more. Lance sighed when he looked back over to see him gone. Poof.

 

“So what were you looking at?” she cooed.

 

“Only the most gorgeous boy I’ve ever seen in my life.” Lance shrugged, taking a large gulp of his mystery drink then looking into the cup worriedly before shrugging once more and taking another gulp, “He was perfect. Bad attitude, nice hair, nice body.”

 

“Maybe he’s still around? I mean, there’s a lot of people here but there’s not that many, maybe like, 50? 60?” Hunk suggested.

 

“80, for sure.” Pidge corrected.

 

Lance watched the two rise in numbers for a few more seconds before sighing.

 

“Well, whatever. Look do you know where the bathroom is?” He asked, crushing up his empty solo cup and tossing it in the trash next to them before being pointed in the right direction.

 

Lance pulled out his phone and made his way over to the bathroom, scrolling through his Instagram page half-hazardously, liking posts without much thought. Eventually, he did make it to the bathroom, the wooden door to the men’s room littered in band logo stickers. He laughed a little, pulling the door and entering only to be thrown against the back of the door and met face to face the gorgeous boy from a few minutes ago pretty much ½ a second later. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise, one of the man’s hands wrapped around Lance’s wrist so that he could still hold his phone, the other running through his hair. Lance gasped in realization after about 3 seconds of eye contact with him.

 

 _“You’re that hot guy!”_ he managed, a blush creeping up quickly.

 

He smirked in response, looking into Lance’s eyes lustfully, “I’m _that_ hot guy.” he laughed, closing the distance between them and crashing his lips into Lance’s.

 

It was slow at first, but warm oh my god it was so warm. The guy’s brow was knit, eyes closed and cheek a light dusty pink. Lance closed his eyes after a moment, moving his lips expectantly against the strangers. The two created a rhythm rather naturally, pushing  further, harder, sloppier, faster. Glass Animals’ “Gooey” began to play over the speaker in the single stall bathroom as the stranger moved his hands to cradle Lance’s jaw, which allowed Lance to slip his phone in his back pocket, moving his hands around the boy’s waist right after, gripping his hips to pull him closer. The pressure on the stranger’s hips caused him to let out a small gasp in between breaths, much to Lance’s satisfaction. When Lance moved one of his hands up to the stranger's hair to pull on it gently something beautiful happened. Suddenly, the man separated their lips and _moaned._

 

_He fucking moaned, right fucking next to Lance’s ear._

 

Lance. Fucking. Melted. He opened his eyes to see a blushy boy staring back up at him. Lance snickered and used the gap as a way to turn them around, pinning the stranger against the door this time, bringing up a surprised look from him.

 

“You should really learn someone’s name before you let them know what noises you can make.” he hummed, moving to litter (at first) soft kisses on the boy’s neck.

 

“Spit it out then,”  he deadpanned, causing Lance to stop and pull back to make eye contact with the cocky male.

 

“Lance.” he answered promptly.

 

“Keith.” the man replied with an exhale.

 

 _Keith, huh? ...Fitting._ Lance thought, smiling and getting back to work on Keith’s neck. Licking the soft skin before sucking on it roughly, earning a groan from Keith. The boy ran his hands through Lance’s hair, pulling out it lightly as he trailed his way further down to his collarbones with hickeys. Lance tugged lightly at Keith’s top, pulling it up when he ran out of uncovered skin to kiss. He made his way down Keith’s chest, gripping at his waist as he licked and sucked down on the skin. Man, this guy really was gorgeous, like seriously. He felt Keith’s heartbeat against his chest as he moved further down, looking up to make eye contact as he bit down on the v lines trailing down under his jeans.

 

“Fuck, Lance…” he moaned, throwing his head back just a little as Lance dipped his fingers around the rim of Keith’s jeans. Pulling down ever so slightly and-

 

_*knock knock knock*_

 

The sudden noise made the two jump, Lance looked up, watching the dark hickeys take their place prominently on Keith’s skin. What really surprised him though was watching Keith’s expression drop rather quickly, moving out of Lance’s grasp and opening the door swiftly to meet the man standing outside angrily.  

 

 

 _“What.”_ he deadpanned with an emphasis on the _'t'_ , matching eye contact with the man (who looked like he was just a worker). The guy could obviously see both of them, Keith littered in hickeys, Lance red lipped and on the floor.

 

The man mumbled something Lance couldn’t quite hear and Keith blinked, his expression dropping from angry to annoyed.

 

“Oh, right yeah yeah, uh let em know I’ll be right there,” he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching up his face before waving off the employee and closing the door. He turned to face Lance and groaned.

 

“Looks like we’ll have to finish this some other time.” he sighed, pulling his shirt back down in its proper place. Lance stood up and frowned.

 

“Leaving so soon?” he pouted.

 

“I’m free after the show,” Keith smirked, slipping his hands around Lance’s hips, putting himself centimeters away from his lips.

 

“Is that an invitation?” Lance prodded, smirking.

“You tell me.” Keith finished, kissing Lance drunkenly and separating much to Lance’s disappointment. Keith slipped out of Lance’s grasp, taking his phone out of his back pocket, pulling it up to the lock screen, having him unlock it and then sending himself a text before handing it back to Lance.

 

“Call me, okay?” he winked, sending Lance a smile before slipping out of the room, leaving Lance dumbfounded.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” he breathed, smoothing out his hair before heading out and finding Shiro at a table near the middle. Shiro waved at him, pulling out the chair beside him for Lance.

 

“Where the hell were you man?” he asked curiously.

 

“Somewhere amazing.” Lance snickered and looked up at the stage as a tall ginger guy with a mustache came up to the mic.

 

“Hello, everyone! We’d like to thank you all so much for coming tonight! Without further ado, I give you- Galra Beat!”

The intro to a song Lance had never heard before filled the room quickly. He watched the stage expectantly as Pidge pulled in the beat of the song, waiting for the singer to begin but looking up and rolling her eyes at my table. I knit my brow, looking over to Shiro who was looking past me as I heard the chair next to mine scootch out, pulling my attention to face no other than...  Keith.

Lance’s smile dropped as he watching Keith sit down in the chair next to his, looking as if he were just another crowd member for a moment before he brought a mic that Lance hadn’t seen up to his lips,

 

“You’re my cannibal lover,” he began and Lance could feel his skin prickle as Keith made eye contact with him, singing along to the beat, “I feel it when you’re underneath the skin, creeping in again,” he took a breath, watching Lance casually while a blush crept up his neck. Keith looked calm and.. And cool.

 

“Well, I know, this chemical feeling is making me forget about the drugs,” he continues, tilting his head a bit to the side, “You’re poison with your love,” he licks his lips, “And when I think I’m out of the dark, you’re pullin’ me away from the light.” he’s starting to stand up, moving the chair back out but still leaning over the table to keep Lance’s gaze.

 

“Take me where you want me tonight,” he prides, smiling lightly before backing up away from the table and looking down at Lance now.

 

“And let me swoon over you,” he sings, knitting his brow a bit at the high note and Lance thinks something inside him bursts. He watches Keith, wide eyed and open mouthed, as he steps back and heads around to the stairs, making his way onto the stage, repeating the line two more times before he reunites the mic with its stand, “And there’s nothing I can do, so let me swoon over you.”

The music pauses for just a moment while he sings, “Don’t you know you’re just another heartbreaker?” sinking into the rhythm as it returns, swaying his hips and closing his eyes as he sings the rest of the chorus. The sight of his hickeys especially prominent under the bright lights makes something in Lance tense up. Shiro is looking at lance with an expression of amusement and disbelief, but Lance is entranced in Keith’s performance.    

   

“This, sensational high,” he sings on, making eye contact with Lance again, “This sensational low, I can’t control, for reasons I don’t know, who you are,”

 

Lance can feel the stares of those around him, jealous girls, confused listeners but it doesn’t bother him. He sings the chorus again, the rest of the band in rhythm alongside him before it slows down again.

 

“Got lost losing sleep, You’re my fever dream, I know…” Keith sings, opening his eyes to meet Lance’s as the music ends for a moment, “You’re just another heartbreaker!” He swings, closing his eyes again to hit the breathy high note in the next line and Lance can feel his lips tugging into a smirk. The song builds and repeats the chorus a few more times, he watches as Keith swings along to the beat some more, Pidge drumming harder as it gets closer to the end.

 

“Don’t you know you’re just another heart breaker? Just another, Just another heart breaker! A Heartbreaker!” and the music ends quickly as Keith looks down to Lance again, singing alone, “A heartbreaker.” And that’s it, the song ends, the crowd cheers and Keith removes his hands from the mic roughly, letting them swing back and he steps away.

 

Lance watches in awe as Keith takes a drink from his water and the crowd dies down. Allura strums a few random chords and Hunk plucks at his base awkwardly, turning around to talk to Pidge, whatever he says she laughs in response and Lance catches Allura waving at Shiro excitedly as Keith wipes off his mouth, matching Lance’s sight and smiling.

 

“Lance, what the hell was that?!” Shiro laughs, looking over to him.

 

Lance laughed a bit then sighed, “Something amazing…” he breathed

 

And that’s it. Lance is sure he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please let me know what you think, this is my first time really writing these two characters. 
> 
> There will be more chapters! The next one will most likely be up next Wedsnday, but it may be out later depending on how my college work goes.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! If you like it please let me know so I know to continue writing!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: velociraptorexx.tumblr.com


End file.
